One night SasuNaru
by Sasunaru-channn
Summary: Sasuke has to deal with a reoccuring nightmare, shaken he goes for a midnight stroll. Naruto cant sleep , unable to from his stuffy apartment, going for a walk as well. what happens when they encounter each other! Yaoi, leomn-later- slight violence.


A loud gasp filled the dark night air as , Sasuke felt his eyes open and his body automatically jerk forward in response. His body glistening underneath a thin layer of sweat. It was **that **nightmare again. He already felt his sharingan activated and shakily he threw of the white linen sheets. His red eyes slowly gazed toward the calendar it had been three years since that dreadful day , and every night that nightmare haunted every fiber of his existence. Only stopping to pull on a pair of white shorts and a black shirt high collared shirt and to grab his shoes. Sasuke moved quickly to the door slamming it shut with a satisfying loud clanking noise. Shaking his raven head with anger he roamed the dead quiet streets hoping the midnight air could calm his nerve's.

Naruto stared hazily up at the bright , full, moon which lingered heavily over Konoha. the light of the moon and the suppressing hot air in the room , made him unable to fall asleep. even when only dressed in his boxers , he was so hot that he felt like he was going to explode. Sighing for eighth time , Naruto lazily pulled on only a pair of pants, shoes and walked out with a quiet thud of his apartment door. maybe a walk would cool him down or tire him. Slowly he wandered letting his body go in whichever direction it wanted .

Silent. The only sound was that of rustling leaves and howling dogs. Sasuke eyed the area's around him, always alert, always observant, always listening. He had to. Turning a corner that lead down a small street covered with tree's that loomed over the dirt path, he walked in the shadows, eyeing the path in front of him. Stopping in his tracks he eyed the figure before him, squinting as he activated his sharingan. A slight frown was placed upon his face, his expression none other than annoyance. Naruto? What was he doing at this time of night? Sasuke eyed a telephone pole just five feet before him. Jumping up onto the pole he eyed the blonde male walking a little clumsily down the dirt road.

Naruto looked ahead of him as the lonely silence overwhelmed him. his body had lead him to a deserted pathway , nothing but sand, the sound of dogs howling and his isolated figure roamed down this path. the heat outside was not as bad as the heat that accumulated in the blonde's small apartment. sighing Naruto kept walking tripping over himself due to the lack of sleep. finally the young blonde male found a perfect spot to relax at and look quietly at the night. Naruto sat himself of the ground and a gust of wind made the shirtless boy shiver for just a second. Naruto had a strange feeling that he was being watched , but choose to ignore it and soon Naruto was staring up at the moon-filled sky , feeling alone and still a little bit hot.

Red eyes watched the blonde from a close distance eyeing every movement and mentally recording the actions of the blonde. Sasuke stood perched upon the telephone pole as a gust of wind ran through his loose fit clothes and danced across his pale skin making him shiver in response. Taking a step off the pole he landed right at the corner of the fence, a small cloud of dust scurrying under his feet. Straitening himself up and shoved his hands in his pocket and turned the corner as if he had been walking around the entire time and just happened to turn the corner to see the blonde male sitting there. Sasuke's face was nothing less than unamused as he eyed the male he was walking towards. Stopping just before the blonde shirtless boy. He made it a point to keep his blunt blank face as he spoke to the man before him, "what are you doing?" his voice emotionless as if the question was pointless.

Naruto was deep in though trying to distract himself from the sudden gust of winds that filled the air when he heard footsteps and an familiar voice filled the air. " what are you doing" this voice asked emotionless and blunt. "GY-GYAH " Naruto let out a strangled cry before he realized it was that..Teme. out of all the people in the village it had to be him. Naruto let out a small "huff" and slowly composed himself lying down on his back and closing one eye in frustration " i could ask you the same thing..teme " Naruto began , but something about the Sasuke in front of him looked different about him, something a little off , blushing and realizing he had been staring too long , Naruto shut both his eyes and spoke " Ya..Teme why are you even out here in the middle of this fine night, and don't give many "its not your business " crap or else i will strangle you" Naruto huffed out and kept his eyes shut waiting for Sasuke's response.

Sasuke frowned as the male let out a rather odd sound. What the hell was wrong with that, idiot. Obviously he was dense as dense gets, and completely unaware of what was going on around him. Annoying. Sasuke's expression changed slightly to annoyed as his question was answered with another question, a pet peeve of his that Naruto seemed to enjoy poking at. Did he just call him bastard..? Sasuke didn't even bother listening to the blonde males words. He didn't have time for childish idiots with flimsy spines. Sasuke was blunt with his answer, straight-forward, with an added glare to his expression, "It ISN'T any of your business what i do in my time, dumbass. Tsk." he gave a small scoff as he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. He knew how angry the blonde would get when he ignored his questions, or pretty much him in general. Keeping his hands in his pocket he continued down the dirt road ignoring the annoying male.

Naruto felt a jab of pain in his chest as sasuke , brushed him off, and felt his blood pressure rise to very high amounts. " SASUKE"! Naruto screamed the ravens hair throughout the quavering night air and ran at full speed at him , causing the hazy Naruto to fall directly into the bastard. Naruto mentally cursed himself one hundred times and new Sasuke was going to kill him at any given moment now. rubbing his face which has smashed into the raven haired boys back he felt more words bubbling at the tip of his mouth and in a small whisper naruto spoke" what..what the hell Sasuke, if you wernet always ignoring me like this...arghh" Naruto shuddered as he sat on the ground were he'd fallen aftershocks of pain were coursing through him now and he silently awaited the Uchiha's next movements except for the slight hissing sound that made its way out of the blondes mouth, that resulted from the dulling jabbing pain the coursed through his skull.

Sasuke gave a small annoyed scoff as he heard his name being called, but paid little attention to it, keeping his focus fixed on the dirt road ahead of him. Naruto was probably having a fit. Childish idiot. Footsteps? Sasuke started to turn to face to mass that was quickly running at him, his sharingan instinctively activating, but it was too late, the blonde mass had already mashed into his side causing a sharp pain that shot up his hip. Sasuke had ended up face first into the dirt after a rough flip, his lip splitting open as rocks and sticks dug into tender skin leaving already forming bruises. His head was spinning as he tried to contemplate what had just happened."Ngh.." a low angry groan could be heard as he lifted himself up, swiftly turning around to see who his attacker was. Sasuke eyed the blonde male on the ground. Of course. Whipping the blood off of his lip, he gave a rather terrifying death glare as he stared at the blonde male. He said nothing, just shifted his weight in a swift movement to end up on top of the blonde male, his knee's on both of the blonde's arms pinning them under his weight as he held a knife to the males throat. In the swift movement he had managed to throw the few shuriken he has to pin down the males legs. His red gaze staring down at the blue orbs of the blondes, his expression was serious. This wasn't a joke. He was panting slightly, the death glare more apparent than ever and he held the blade deathly close to the males throat.

In a terryifingly quick moment Sasuke was now on top of him and not to mention trying to friggin kill him , quivering slightly underneath the ravens red-blood eyes glaring at him , Naruto felt two emotions from this fear, yes, fear was a great word for the knife pressed to his throat was inching closer and two he felt..he didnt know how to explain it , it was a very warm pooling in his lower stomach and butterflies danced in his stomach..wait..he wasn't turned on by this. no way in hell- tebayo Naruto pushed away that thought to stare back with his cerulean eyes "Sasuke.."-Naruto began slightly wheezing against the blade- wh-what .. are you doing.." Naruto's tone was the exact opposite of scared it was lustful. Naruto mentally face-palmed himself and continued staring at the man on top of him , trying to glareback at the raven haired man finding it almost impossible to do so.

The red eyed Uchiha's gaze didn't change, and neither did the placement of the knife, he stood still, the unforgiving glare loosening slightly, but not enough to notice. He would admit he had gotten slightly carried away, but he didn't take a liking to being jumped, or this blonde dumbass. Leaning back slighting in surprise as Naruto talked in a rather...seductive, lustful, needy, way, he shifted his weight so he was sitting on the blondes chest rather than pinning his arms. What was wrong with his voice? He eyed the male his face returning to the same death glare it had previously been giving. "What's wrong, Naruto? Where'd all that backbone go?" he mocked holding the knife in it's same place as the blonde name rolled off his tongue. shit , shit shit Naruto mentally cursed himself as Sasuke put all his weight on his chest and stared at him again with those red piercing eyes.

" Of course Sasuke had to notice, that he was utterly and indefinitely turned on by all this" , Naruto's mind frantically yelled no but everything else was screaming yes. Naruto dug his knuckles into the ground and replied in the same tone as before only a bit more lustful, because he was reminded of the way sasuke-teme called his name " b-backbone..heh.." naruto swallowed finding it suddenly hard to talk " maybe...you..should..check..where it has gone..Sasuke-t~e~m~e".. Naruto instantly regretted his words his body growing more hot by each second. He felt his hands start to tremble and finally started to move, where to, Naruto didn't even know.

Sasuke's next expression was one of annoyance and confusion, what the hell was this idiot talking about? "What's wrong with you? You're always getting in my way. You're reckless and make a- Are you.." he pulled the blade away slowly, but only just enough to let the blonde breath as he squinted down at the boy, tilting his head slowly. A smaller version of a glare appearing on his face "trying to seduce me..." his face was one or confusion for a second until it was replaced with an expression of anger, or provoke me to kill you?" he spoke in a low but harsh voice.

By now Naruto was trying to make all the thoughts go away in his head that he only heard the echo of Sasuke's distant words. He dared to stare straight into those beat red eyes and at the moment Naruto found the answer. Pulling up his hands he grabbed Sasuke by his hair and slowly let his fingers get intangled in it and smiled " teme..which one do you think im trying to do , Sasuke~" Naruto blushed harshly and he purred Sasuke's name rolling it off his tongue before letting the moan that had been trapped in his throat , fill the night air.

A faint flush of pink danced across his cheeks as the smaller male ran tan fingers through his hair. Sasuke gave a slight growl as he glared down at the blonde placing the knife back against his throat "Don't fuck with me, Naruto." he snarled, eyeing the blonde beneath him. A rather loud moan tore it's way out of the blondes mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared down at him. What the hell had gotten into him? His stomach suddenly twisted and knotted a hot sensation filling the pit of his stomache.

Naruto couldn't help but blush even more when he saw the pale cheeks turn slightly pink. he felt his hands slowly travel down Sasuke's cheek, traveling down his spine and then dancing there way back to the raven haired mans face. Naruto leaned forward and whispered seductively into the Ravens ear " i want you ..Teme..so much it hurts" the blonde bit his lip and lightly placed a kiss on Sasuke's ear, than licked the top of his ear slowly tracing his wet tounge down the contoures of the red eyed ninja's ear, stopping to suckle at his earlobe with his sharp canine's , causing to make himself shudder with need. "When.. had he come to like this bastard"? Naruto questioned himself a bewildered tone filling his mind before another moan released itself from his mouth the noise sent directly into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke hardly knew how to react to such flirtations. What the hell had gotten into him? He sat on the blonde staring at him with half a death glare and half a confused as all hell stare. Small shudders ran through his body as a tan hand ran over his cold cheek, the body heat leaving its warm mark only to swiftly vanish with a gust of wind, the heat traveling down his back and back up to grasped hair. More shudders. Whispers where being spoken in his sensitive ear. What? Sasuke let out a low groan as a slick tongue ran over his ear and made its way to his earlobe. What the fuck was he doing. Gripping the blonde male by the hair he pulled his up, along with the knife, and snarled biting the smaller males bottom lip as he tugged and pulled on his hair.

The blonde fox, felt Sasuke's cold hands course through his hair and then two sharp painful jolts shocked his was the force of the ravens mans hands as he jerked and pulled at narutos blonde hair , the second was from Sasuke's teeth biting into his bottom lip, his teeth and tounge lashing out with fury, making a sucking sound. Naruto was dizzy from this whole situation and didn't even know what to do with himself. Forgetting about the knife at his throat Naruto licked Sasuke's lips and moved his hands to crawl under the Uchiha's shirt. Letting out yet another moan Naruto slammed his mouth into Sasuke's letting his tongue explore the ravens mouth, there tounges fighting one another, Naruto tasted the other ninja thourghly, he had a unique taste, that left the fox craving for more .

The red eyed ninja thought of giving into the smaller males demands and needs but this wasn't the place to do so. Sasuke gave a slight smile as he pushed the male down on his back to hit dust and dirt once more , seperating there lips witha loud and wet POPing sound; bringing the knife to his throat he spoke a low but husky tone, "My place." he spoke bluntly but gave the slightest smirk as he pulled the knife away from the blonde throat and stood up, dusting him self of casually. Sasuke turned around and with that was gone. He had always been rather fast for his age, a gift in which he trained hard to obtain, but non the less, it came in handy almost daily.


End file.
